dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Superman
Batman vs Superman is The Sayain Jedi's seventeenth DBX! Description Time for two of DC's champions to settle their differences once and for all! The Caped Crusader takes on the Man of Steel! Who will be victorious in this clash of legends? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Batman was standing on the top of the G.C.P.D Building. The Dark knight was standing in his battle armour right in front of the bat signal. Batman turned on the Bat-Signal revealing Super-Man he had a Angry looking look on his face. The Man of Steel landed straight in front of The Dark Knight creating a massive crater and launching Pebbles straight at Batman. The two fighters got into their battle stances. HERE WE GO! Before the Dark Knight could react Superman flew straight to Batman at the speed of sound using his shoulder to slam Batman straight into his torso smashing him straight off the building making the Dark Knight fall above the street. Before the Dark Knight could land onto the street Super-Man grabbed him and straight into the air leaving him open for a punch in the face by Super-Man launching him straight onto the top of a building nearly making it collapse in on itself. Batman got up off the crater wiping off the dust from his shoulder Super-Man came down at the with his fist behind him it was on fire! Batman dodged the attack and retaliated with a kick straight into the Man of Steel's face knocking him onto the crater. Batman then grabbed Super-Man's cape picking up the hero leaving him open for a combo of punches and kicks knocking him off the building. Batman then fired a Grappling Hook onto the Leader of the Justice League's feet trapping him. Batman then jumped down to throw Ten Explosive Batarangs straight onto The Man of Steel's chest making him scream in pain. Batman landed onto the street while a massive explosion goes off behind him injuring Super-Man. When the dust settled Super-Man's cape was torn to shreds and his chest had a massive cut on it dripping blood all over his chest but the worst thing was that his once innocent face was full off absolute hatred like he was in the opening of DC universe online. Super-Man then fired a massive amount of Heat Vision straight onto Batman. The Dark Knight barely dodged the Heat Vision saving his life but causing an explosion. Batman got up from the ground trying to look for Super-Man but he couldn't find them Suddenly The Man of Steel grabbed Batman by the collar. Super-Man then started punching Batman in the face breaking bits off his helmet. Batman then threw a Smoke Pellet straight into The Man of Steel's face in an attempt to save him from death. Superman then punched Batman in the face launching him miles and miles away. DBZ DESSERT 17:41 ''' Batman was launched straight into the mountain crashing it down on him. Batman got up from the rubble he was holding onto his arm because it was broken but the worst thing was that he had a rock punctured through his leg as blood dripped onto the ground. The Man of Steel landed straight onto the ground launching Rocks straight at The Dark Knight making him stumble backwards in absolute pain. Super-Man flew straight at Batman and grabbed him by his sides and flying him across the world. The massive amount of force was tearing Batman's limbs off its sockets with a rip. Finally Super-Man threw the limbless protector straight onto the rocky ground breaking every bone that was broken before. Superman grabbed Bat-Man by his head holding him up in the air. "Don't do this please" Bat-Man said with a look of pure fear. The Man of Steel then punched him in the stomach smashing his fist straight threw Bat-Man's stomach making him cough up a massive amount of blood. Super-Man wanted to finish this fight now so he decided to punch Bat-Man in the face so hard that it blew it into bloody chunks. Super-Man then threw Bat-Man's corpse straight into space never to be seen ever again! '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Superman Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:The sayain jedi Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Season Premiere